A Prince and a Thief
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job, steal the blade and retreat, but Atem, leader of the Millennium Thieves, never expected to run into a dead prince, get caught in the middle of a war between three nations and become a mentor and friend to said prince. So much for an easy job.


Valkyria: Originally, this story was Millennium Thieves, but it has gone through a complete re-vamp. Enjoy

Disclaimer: As always, I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

"_Thieves respect property; they merely wish the property to become their property that they may more perfectly respect it."_

_G. K. Chesterton_

Chapter One - Dysfunctional Robin Hoods

"You know for a ship built by scared oak and magic it sure does creak a lot." Jounouchi Katsuya gave the wood a test knock smirking when the action caused the ship to groan in protest. He turned to his partner and the smirk turned wicked. "I think it's time she got an overhaul."

Hiroto Honda, navigator and mechanic, scowled, and gave Jounouchi a rather vicious shove. "The _Lunar Hawk _doesn't need an _overhaul_. If anyone needs to be checked over then it's that empty head you call a brain."

Jounouchi's smirk quickly vanished turning into a frown before he returned the shove. "What's up with the insults, Honda? Need to be laid again? Or isn't Otogi not giving it to you as much as you like?"

Honda opened his mouth to return to insult when his boss' voice came over them, smooth and full of its usual authority, causing the mechanic to snap his mouth close and stomp off in a huff.

"You keep aggravating my mechanic and you'll find yourself on look-out duty for the next six months, Katsuya."

Jounouchi gritted his teeth and nodded his head in resignation, giving a sharp salute in the direction of the voice. Lookout duty for the next six months? No way in hell. He would rather jump off the deck of the Lunar Hawk.

"Sorry, Atem, but you know how much of an easy target Honda is, right?" Jounouchi saluted again before heading toward the wall and adding more torches, giving him a perfect view of Atem who was sitting at the head of the table wearing a bored expression.

"I can take some teasing, but when you bring our ship into it you're treading thin ice, Jou." Honda planted his feet on the worn table and reached for the wine bottle. "You shouldn't insult your home, yeah?"

Jounouchi felt a flash of guilt at the chiding only huffing and slamming into the seat next Honda and making a motion to pass the wine. "I know you don't have to keep reminding me." Jounouchi took a swallow of cherry wine before passing it back to the mechanic. "What'd you call us down here for, Atem? Got a job for us? We're in the green with the food and funds so we should be in the clear for a couple of months?" Jounouchi turned to Otogi for an affirmative.

"We're in the clear for an entire year to be precise, Jou." Otogi responded shortly. "By the way, I'm going to get you for that little wise crack."

"That's enough. Stop bickering like children." Atem's voice was rough with impatience. "To answer your question, Jounouchi, yes, I do have a job for us but it's more of a favor to our benefactor."

Atem rose from the cushioned chair and spread his gloved hand over the map of Alata. "Our next job is in Trinity City in the Kingdom of Solaria."

As Atem expected, the entire table froze at the mention of the Kingdom of Solaria, once a peaceful kingdom, it had been the victim of civil war, which eventually led to the King Sugoroku and his grandson, Prince Yuugi's, death two years prior. It was now in the control Archduke Pegasus J. Crawford and his wife, Archduchess Cecelia Crawford.

"Are you insane?" Jounouchi was bold enough to question. "Do you know how fortified that kingdom has become in the last two years? Pegasus has watch dogs guarding all three gates to Trinity City."

"You needn't worry about the three gates." Atem reassured. "We're going in as a magic troupe for Archduchess Cecelia's birthday. She's lost her magic at the age of eighteen and has been envious of those who can cast freely since then."

Atem turned his eyes to Otogi who sighed in exhaustion. "We need you to be at the top of your game for this, Otogi."

Otogi tapped his booted feet and the room became brighter, darkening again as Otogi repeated the motion. Atem smiled at the small parlor trick. Otogi was not only the crew's accountant but he was also their resident mage and healer. It took a lot for him to get angry but any mention of magic sent the man into a small conniption fit. It was amusing to say the least.

"I'll do the best I can, boss, but no promises. Pegasus is quite the mage himself, not one to be trifled with I hear."

"_Oi_, stop your bellyaching, Otogi." Honda murmured. "You'll do fine against a mage of Pegasus' caliber."

Otogi sniffed in displeasure but the brightening of his eyes told the other occupants in the room of his pleasure at Honda's reassurance. A married couple those two were.

"May I continue?" Atem asked amusement coloring his tone. "Or do you two need some private time?"

"Sorry, boss," Honda chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "What are we supposed to be stealing?"

"The Heaven's Gate." Atem pointed to Trinity City on the map. "It was the heirloom to the Motou Family, but Pegasus has taken to showing it to visiting nobles."

"The Heaven's Gate?" Otogi tilted his back, staring up at the dark ceiling. "Isn't that sword made out of Azuredite?"

"_Pure _Azuredite, my friend." Jounouchi sounded awed. "That blade holds enough energy to level the landscape of Rain Forest. I bet it's worth so much gold that we be set for life."

"We're not stealing it to sell it, Jounouchi." Atem chided. "We're taking it for our dear benefactor. Apparently, he wants the sword safe and sound in his own kingdom rather than Solaria."

"You didn't ask questions about why he wanted it?" Honda peered at Atem with curiosity. "That's not like you, Atem. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Atem raised a fine eyebrow at the prodding. "I have never hidden anything from you, Honda, why would I start now?"

"Because we're stealing a royal heirloom?" Otogi tried unhelpfully.

"And we're stealing it from one of the Seven Dark Lords?" Jounouchi put in.

"Shut. Up. The both of you." Atem growled slamming his palms on the table and causing the wine bottle to land on the ground with a crash. "We're getting into the Illusion Palace, stealing the Heaven's Gate and going back to Atlantis City, got it?"

"Got it, boss."

* * *

"Hey! Watch it, you klutz!"

"I-I'm sorry."

The offended man huffed and went about his way, leaving the fallen teenager on his knees and in a dirty water puddle, ruining the dirty clothing and cloak further. The teenager who looked remarkably like a child stood and twisted his frayed gray cloak free of water and moved about the cobblestone streets, keeping his head down and shivering from the burst of warm wind that moved through his worn trousers and shirt. He would have to steal new clothing from the shop again soon. If the mage merchant hadn't already lined them with red dye.

Yuugi Motou sighed at the thought and pulled his hood further over his face, hiding his dirty face and dull amethyst eyes from the bright sun and scowls of the nobles who walked past him and tossed him a single gold coin with a sniff of disdain and a dirty smirk. It was only pride that stopped him from picking it up; after all, that gold coin would have bought him a nice meal for the night. He continued on, kicking the coin for good measure, and lowering his head further as the popping sounds of fireworks lit up the orange sky.

Trinity City was bustling with activity and energy thanks to the Archduchess birthday but Yuugi found himself rather reluctant to celebrate. It would dishonor his grandfather if he smiled and ate the food and drink dedicated to the people who drove a blade through his grandfather's heart and stole his kingdom. It was supposed to be him sitting on the Magician's Throne not Pegasus and his wife.

However, even though it was his birthright, he didn't deserve it either. The people of Solaria wouldn't want a coward to sit on the Magician's Throne. He ran away, left his grandfather to the shadows, and hid like a coward as they ransacked, pillaged, and burned his town to the ground and rebuilt it in _His Holiness' _image.

No, Yuugi cast the Illusion Castle a piteous glance, he didn't deserve to sit on Magician's Throne. No one did.

Yuugi turned on his heel grunting when he felt something hit his legs. Looking down, he smiled into a pair of curious green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked the little girl who now had her eyes on the ground, obviously looking for something she lost. "Do you need help?"

"I lost my twicket."

Yuugi's eyes searched the ground, lighting up when he found a thick piece of paper near his booted feet. He bent down to retrieve it, his eyes scanning the contents. It was a ticket to tonight's magic show. He wondered how a little girl got ahold of something so expensive.

"Here you are, little one." He placed the large ticket into the girl's dirty hand. "That's a special ticket, so make sure you don't lose it, okay?"

"Thank you, mister!" the little girl blessed him with a large smile sans a few missing teeth. "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"A secret?" Yuugi bent down to her level, careful not to dirty her dress with his muddy cloak. "What kind of secret?"

"You can watch the magic show on the rooftops!" she whispered loudly. "My friends are going to do it too so you should come and watch, okay?"

Yuugi gave her a smile, secret smile, nodding in excitement. "I see, that's quite a secret, I'll make sure to come to the rooftops and watch the show, okay?"

"Good! Thanks again, mister."

Yuugi's smile faded as the little girl ran through the gates toward the ticket booth. His head turned toward the many roofs of the city before the smile returned to his lips.

Why not? He had nothing better to do, so why not steal the kingdom's money by watching the show for free?

* * *

Darkness blanketed the sky over Trinity City giving Yuugi the perfect cover to climb to the rooftops and peer down into the stage. If he ever ran into that little girl he would have to thank her properly. Below, the magicians were warming up by giving the audience a few tricks that was enough to send the audience into frantic applauding and cheering.

To Yuugi, however, it looked like the magician on stage had just learned the small parlor tricks. Being around his grandfather practically his whole life taught him to distinguish a master from a novice and that man was definitely a novice. If that was truly the case than Yuugi couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Archduchess being taken for a fool.

Just as he was about to relax and wait for the show to start, a flash of light caught his eye causing him to turn in the direction of the light and see a man in a dark cloak carrying a something covered in tan cloth. A wave of anxiety flowed over him at the sight of the package. The feeling was overwhelming enough for him to rise to his feet and head in the man's direction.

It didn't take long for him climb down the rooftops and sneak into the outer rim of the Illusion Palace, trailing the man until they reached the outside of the ship hosting the magician's show.

"That was a close one." the man murmured. "I almost got my head chopped off by those magic traps."

Yuugi blinked as the man unwrapped the cloth revealing a dark blue sword. A sword that brought so many painful memories that Yuugi's feet moved of their own accord.

"What in the hell?" the man stepped back at finding himself staring into Yuugi's dark eyes. "Who are you?"

"Where did you get that sword?" Yuugi demanded. "Did you steal it?"

"That's none of your business, little one." the man removed the hood of his cloak revealing crimson eyes, tan skin and a triumphant smirk. "You best move on your way before you cause trouble."

"That sword doesn't belong to the likes of you, thief." Yuugi snarled. "I am the rightful owner of the Heaven's Gate."

His look-a-like frowned at the statement. "If you are the rightful owner of this sword then wouldn't that make you Prince Yuugi? I find that funny because I remembering hearing the Crown Prince died in the civil war."

"You'd be surprised what people say to cover up their mistakes." Yuugi spread his arms wide in a mocking gesture. "As you can see, I am well and alive."

"And yet, you linger like a ghost on the streets of Trinity." his look-a-like gave Yuugi a piteous look. "You did nothing to take back your throne? Your home?"

"No," Yuugi raised his arm, shivering at the rush of magic flowing through his veins. "But, I can do something with the Heaven's Gate in hand." Yuugi waved his arm, sending a wave of ice and freezing the thief's leg.

"You-!"

Yuugi calmly stepped forward, and took the sword from the thief's hand. "I'll be taking this now. I thank you for you assistance."

"_You get back you here, you damned brat!" _

* * *

"I look horrible." Jounouchi twisted, turned, and pulled at the tights molded against his legs. "I look like that jester we bumped into on the way here."

"It's not as bad as it looks, Jounouchi." Otogi pulled at his own bright purple robes. "At least your clothing doesn't look like it can glow in the dark."

Jounouchi snorted, peering over the balcony where the massive crowded waited. Below, Honda was showing off a few parlor tricks Otogi had showed him hours prior to their performance and Jounouchi was pressed to admit that the mechanic was a fast learner. That, or Otogi promised him some "alone" time when they were done with the job.

"Where's Atem?"

"He should be in the castle by now." Otogi responded. "The show started about an hour ago. That's more than enough time to sneak in with all the commotion-" Otogi jumped when Atem came swiftly on the balcony wearing a pinched expression. "Atem? What in the hell are you doing here?" Otogi looked him up and down. "Where's the blade?"

"Gone." Atem snapped viciously. "I was robbed."

"You? Robbed? By who?" Jounouchi smacked himself on the forehead. "What happened?"

Atem shook his head, frustration coloring the movement. "I was on the way back to the Lunar Hawk when some kid caught up with me and demanded the blade. He froze my leg with ice magic and stole it."

"You got tripped up by some kid?" Jounouchi questioned, bewildered. "Are you off your game or something?"

"Never mind that, Jou, we have to find that blade before the kid leaves the palace. With that sword, he's become a target."

"Let his ass get caught." Jounouchi waved Atem's concerns away. "We-"

"You don't understand." Atem interrupted. "That kid I was talking about was Yuugi Motou."

"_What?" _

Atem started to repeat himself when a blast when off on one of the rooftops near the ships. The explosion rocked the area causing the audience to scream and scatter in fright.

"Show's over. You have a new objective, find Yuugi Motou and _get back that blade." _

"What-" Jounouchi hissed when Atem jumped from the stage and on to the balcony. "_Atem!" _

Atem landed on the stage barely giving Honda a glance as he raced through the frightened crowds when a flash of brilliant blue caught his eye.

"Stop!" Atem commanded over the screaming and explosions. He raced over to Yuugi who gave him an icy glare. "You have to listen to me! Stop!"

Atem cursed under his breath as he chased Yuugi, zipping through the crowds and attracting the guards' attention. There was no way they were going to get out of this unscathed now they had caught Pegasus' attention.

Atem was taken off kilter when Yuugi slid to a stop on the deck of the Lunar Hawk. The hood of Yuugi's frayed cloak was down revealing a flushed and dirtied face and enraged amethyst eyes, proof that he was heir to Solaria's throne.

"I have lived under Pegasus' rule for two years." Yuugi's clear musical voice echoed across the deck. "I have watched as he razed this city and rebuilt under his lord's image." Yuugi raised the blade, the Heaven's Gate, to his chest, leaving no spots open for Atem to strike, a perfect swordsman's stance. "I watched from the rooftops as you stole this sword, my birthright, from those hallowed and lifeless halls."

"Your Highness-"

"This is all I have left of my grandfather and I saw the opportunity to take it back." the sword in Yuugi's hands glowed, a side effect from the former prince's magic. "I will not allow you to take it back. If you want to take back then you will have to fight me, but be warned, you shall receive no quarter from me."

Atem shook his head, resigned, as he drew his own sword from its black sheath. Never did he think he would be facing down Yuugi Motou, Crown Prince of Solaria and the Connection Mage.

How could such an easy job turn into such a disaster?


End file.
